Prelude of Intent
by DC2011
Summary: Prequel/Sequel of Declaration of Intent


**Prequel/Sequel to Declaration of Intent. Story takes place in GameWizard2008's universe. Updated to fit current cannon 1/15/2012.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location: 3 minutes ago<strong>

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

No reply.

"I take it you two aren't going to talk then?"

Same response.

"Well…I won't lie…I have questions…and you two are going to answer them…one way…or another" the speaker said revealing a modified M.U.S.K.E.T.

* * *

><p><strong>KND Moon Base: 1 month ago<strong>

It was one of those days. A day when you got on your knees and begged for something interesting to happen. And just like that. Your whole world gets turned upside down.

"Excuse me. Coming through. Hey William how you been?" said one Numbuh 2030 as he raced down the corridors of the Moon Base.

Most kids today would be running to the cafeteria to get their hands on some delectable pizza beagles. But no, not this kid. Numbuh 2030 was running to, what he considered the upside of his day.

Not so long ago, Numbuh 2030 was contacted by the M.I.A diplomat himself, Numbuh Infinity, for a special assignment. Said assignment was to deactivate the Moon Bases' defenses for a tune up. But in all honesty, he wasn't asking for anything that'd get him shot at today.

If only he knew.

He entered the Moon Bases command HUB. It was about lunch time so everyone was at the cafeteria. Numbuh 2030 walked over to the nearest computer console. He accessed the automotive defensives main frame. It wasn't long for him to deactivate the weapons systems.

Numbuh 2030 smiled with pride at his work…until he spotted an armada of starships. Numbuh 2030 went back onto the computer to bring the weapons systems online. He was one key away from bring the defensive systems onboard, until the unthinkable happened.

"Numbuh 99 GET TH-" Numbuh 86 stopped herself as she, and Numbuh 99, took notice of Numbuh 2030. "You STOOPID boy, what have ye done?"

"I know this doesn't look good Numbuh 86, but I can explain it" Numbuh 2030 said waving his arms defensively.

"Tell it to the judge, I bet it was YOU who disabled the weapons systems" Numbuh 86 yelled.

"Uh well…actually yes" Numbuh 2030 said just before the two operatives began to shoot at him. Numbuh 2030 leapt out of the way, allowing the M.U.S.K.E.T. rounds to hit the computer console, destroying it.

"Will you two stop shooting at me" Numbuh 2030 said drawing out his modified M.U.S.K.E.T.

"No way traitor" Numbuh 99 said in between M.U.S.K.E.T. rounds.

'_That's it im out'_ thought Numbuh 2030. Numbuh 2030 jumped out of his cover and ran towards the nearby escape pods.

"Stop HIM" Numbuh 86 yelled into Numbuh 99's ear, causing the decommission operative to wince in pain.

Numbuh 2030 jumped into the closest escape pod, closing the hatch behind him. The pod launched the moment the hatch closed.

"You STOOPID IDIOT you let him get away" Numbuh 86 yelled into Numbuh 99's ear once again.

Numbuh 2030 sat in silence, drifting into deep thought. '_How could this happen'._ He tapped the device on his head. '_Please answer.'_

"Hello? Who is this and why are you interrupting our conquest of the earth."

"Wait you're not Numbuh Infinity!" Numbuh 2030 yelled into his H.E.A.D.S.E.T.

"Hey Red Isn't Number Infinity the name of that kid Ava impersonated for us?" said the same voice from last time.

"Yes indeed Purple…why?" said a new voice.

"That kid Ava duped was asking" said Purple.

"Oh…well tell him he's the most stupidest person ever for falling for that trick" Red said laughing.

Numbuh 2030 cut the transmission. He heard enough. He was now in a state of anger and shock. And he was clearly peeved off.

The pod landed a few minutes later. The pod just so happened to land near Gallagher Elementary. Numbuh 2030 kicked open the hatch of the pod. He exited the pod M.U.S.S.K.E.T. in hand.

'_This is the plan, we go to the nearest sector, get ourselves a ride, and then we bring those gunk munchers down to the arctic prison, get their confessions, and then go to Lime Ricky's for a nice cold root beer'_ Numbuh 2030 thought as he ran through the schools yard.

He looked at the world around him and stood bewildered at the sight. Space ships in the sky shooting at the very earth he stood on.

Numbuh 2030 was so caught up in the sight that he failed to notice the L.O.C.K.A.S.O.C.K.A.H. that just jumped out of the school. The L.O.C.K.A.S.O.C.K.A.H. landed on Numbuh 2030.

The driver of said L.O.C.K.A.S.O.C.K.A.H. heard a small crack sound. She looked around but saw nothing. She drove off leaving a broken Numbuh 2030 behind.

Numbuh 2030 began to twitch. He opened his eyes to see his broken legs. He was in immense pain. And he was a fugitive from the very organization he dedicated himself to since he was eight. He couldn't even walk. '_Things can't get any worse'_ He thought to himself.

And just as if it was planned. A delta class Prisoner Transport ship came soaring out of the sky landing ten feet away from Numbuh 2030. The pilots exited their ship and ran towards Numbuh 2030's broken form.

And to add insult to injury, Numbuh 2030 recognized the pilots. "You know it was one thing to break up with me…but now you're here to haul me off to get decommissioned…fantastic."

"You brought the later upon yourself Noland" said the pilot with the number 58 on her helmet.

The pilots bandaged up Nolan's legs then threw him into one of the cells of their transport ship.

Nolan stared at the floor of the cell. It was going to be a long flight.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location: Now<strong>

Numbuh 41 and 43 both lay on the ground, both in pain.

"Now I'm going to ask you again" Nolan rolled out of the shadows "Who is Ava?"


End file.
